Hell's princess
by Master's daughter
Summary: 28 years ago a demon and an archangel fell in love. Now their daughter is roaming the country as a hunter. The problem is she doesn't know what or who she is nor the powers that she possess. One day she meets two boys who happen to be in the same line of work. After finishing a case they decide to stick together. But what will happen when Hell's princess finds out the truth?
1. Vamipres and shady motels

Jayla ran down the street as fast as she could. She checked behind her and saw that the vampire was gaining on her. She looked around for anything she could use to hide and spotted a black Chevy Impala park by the curb. She picked up her pace and reached the car within seconds. She tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She jumped into the back seat and slammed the door shut just as the vampire reached her. It slammed up against the door and banged on the window. Jayla tired her best to calm down and control her ragged breathing. She locked the door and scooted over to the other side of the car.

"Who are you!?" a voice asked from the front of the car.

Jayla looked over and saw two men staring at her.

"Does it matter?" she asked. She wasn't quiet sure if they could understand her seeing as her Scottish accent grew a little stronger in these sort of situations.

"You're our car. It matters!" he answered.

"Dean hold on. She's clearly scared. Let me handle this." the other man said. He turned to Jayla.

"Hi, my name is Sam Winchester. This here is my brother Dean. What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Jayla Mccloud." she answered. She brushed her red hair out of her face.

"Do you know what that thing out there is?" Dean asked her.

"Of course I do! It's a vampire." Jayla replied.

"Looks like you're here for the same reason we are then." Dean told her.

"You two are hunters?" she asked.

"Yeah. We came here because of the disappearances." Sam said.

"Maybe we should go talk somewhere else." Jayla said as the vampire banged on the window again.

"Agreed." Dean said.

He started the car, pulled out onto the road, and headed for the motel they had been staying at. In the back seat Jayla straightened her green t shirt and smoothed down her hair. She was fixing her black combat boots when they pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car and looked around.

"This has to be one of the shadiest motels I have ever seen." she commented.

"Hey, it's cheap." Dean said as they walked to the room.

"Yep. Definitely one of the shadiest." Jayla said when she walked into the room.

"So Jayla. Where are you from?" Sam asked before Dean could say anything.

"Originally I'm from Scotland. My family moved to Kansas when I was fifteen." she answered.  
"Kansas huh?" Dean said. "What city?"

"Lawrence." she said.

"That's kinda funny. We're from Lawrence too." Sam told her.

"Cool. So, do you know how many vamps we're dealing with?" Jayla asked.

"No. We haven't found the nest yet." Dean answered.

"Neither have I. I think I was getting close though." she told him.

Sam offered her a beer and she took it. Dean was sitting on one of the beds while Sam and Jayla took seats at the small table. The trio sat there in silence for a few moments drinking their beers.

"Did you have anything to kill the vampires with?" Dean asked Jayla.

"Yeah, but one of them bit my arm and I dropped it." she replied.

"Which arm?" Sam asked.

"This one." she said, holding up her right arm.

"You sure about that?" Dean said.

Jayla looked at her arm and saw that there was no bite mark at all. She turned her arm and searched for the mark that had been there not two minuets ago.

"It was there when I jumped into your car." she said.

"Maybe Bobby will know something." Sam said.

"Who's Bobby?" Jayla asked.

"A friend of ours. We can go see him once we're done with the case." Dean told her.

"Speaking of which, we should figure out where the nest is and get rid of 'em." Dean said.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Sam said, pulling out his laptop.

"And I will go get something to eat." Jayla said, standing up.

"Hey, grab me something will ya." Dean called after her.

"I'll see what I can find." Jayla said as she closed the door.

She sighed and headed towards the little diner that was down the street from the motel. Suddenly she got the feeling that someone was watching her, so she stopped and looked around. When she determined that no one was there she resumed walking.

**Hello everyone! So I had a Supernatural story up before this one called Who knows what will happen next, but I deleted it because it wasn't very good. Hopefully this one will be better. Anyways, enjoy Vampires and shady motels!**


	2. Backstories and burgers

Dean sat across from Sam at the table and looked over the case files for the second time. He was hoping that maybe there was something in them that would give them a clue as to the location of the vampire nest. He looked up at Sam and then back to his work.

"So what do you think of Jayla?" he asked.

"She's nice. Seems like a good hunter too. Although I am curious about her arm." Sam answered, not looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, I am too. Why don't you do a search for her, see if you can dig anything up." Dean said.

"Dean we just met her. What will she think if she comes back and finds us doing a background check on her?" Sam asked.

"She would probably do the same thing." Dean said, trying to defend himself.

"Fine. I'll see what I can find. But if she finds out I'm saying you made me do it." Sam said and started the background check.

The two brothers sat in silence until it was broken by a knock at the door. Dean got up to answer it.

"I come bearing gifts." Jayla said from the other side. She held up the food she had bought.

"Awesome. I'm starving." Dean said as he let her in.

"I didn't really know what you guys liked so I went off of the vibe I got form you guys." Jayla said, pulling the Styrofoam containers out of the bags.

"A vibe huh? Guess it's time to see if you were right." Dean said.

"For Dean I got a triple bacon cheeseburger with extra fries. And for Sam I got a chicken cranberry salad." she said, handing them their respective containers.

"Looks like you were right. Thanks." Sam said. "What did you get for yourself?"

"I got the toned down version of Dean's burger." she answered.

"This is delicious. I think I'm in Heaven." Dean told her.

"So did you guys manage to find out where the nest is?" she asked.

"No. There's nothing in the files." Dean answered.

"That's alright. I think I found it." she told him.

"You do? Where?" Sam asked.

"I noticed the vamp from earlier walking into an old run down club with a few other people. They looked like vamps too." she replied.

"It would make a good nest." Sam said.

"That's what I thought. Nobody but them goes anywhere near the place." Jayla said.

"We'll go check it out first thing in the morning." Dean said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go get a room. See you guys tomorrow." Jayla said as she stood up. She walked out and headed towards the office.

"So. What did you find out of her?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much. She was adopted and grew up in Scotland. Her parents moved to Lawrence Kansas when she was fifteen. She was valid Victorian at her high school and graduated top of her class in college. She's clean." Sam answered.

"Good to know." Dean said.

"Well, her brother's pretty much the complete opposite." Sam told him.

"Do tell." Dean said.

"He dropped out of high school a few months after they moved and has a pretty long criminal record. He's currently in prison." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Triple homicide." Sam answered.

"Dang." Dean commented.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"You gotta admitt though, she's kinda hot." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam simply shrugged and closed his laptop.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Sam said. With that he went over to one of the beds and flopped on it. Dean turned off the light and did the same thing.

**Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you to Little Black Dragon and for following. It awesome to see that the story only has two chapters and is already pretty popular. Enjoy and have a wonderful time with your families. :)**


	3. Finishing the mission (with a twist)

Jayla sat in her motel room and looked through the info she had dug up on the old club in town. It had shut down about ten years ago due to the fact that it was falling apart. The owners didn't have the money to fix it up so they just left it. She sighed and put the papers down on the bed. She was about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door. Jayla groaned a little and opened it.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Hi. Did you need something?" Jayla asked.

"I was just wondering what you found out about the vampire nest." he answered.

"The building shut down about ten years ago. Nobody's gone near since." she told him.

"Okay, thanks. Night." Dean said as he walked away.

"Night." Jayla called after him. She closed the door and went to take what she felt was a long overdue shower.

The next day Dean, Sam, and Jayla got geared up and headed for the club. They had to hide when a vampire peeked from the door.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Jayla asked.

"We go in and give 'em hell." Dean replied.

"That's not a good plan." Jayla said.

"It's worked before." Sam said.

"There are three entrances we can use. The front door, the back door, and the window on the second floor. Sam, you take the back door. Dean you take the front. I'll take the window. We can meet by the back door once we've cleared all the vamps." she told them.

Dean and Sam looked at her and then at each other.

"It's a good plan." Sam said.

"Alright fine. Let's go." Dean said.

They all stood up and went to their respective entrances. Jayla used some crates to reach edge of the balcony on the second floor. She picked the lock on the window and slipped inside, brandishing her machete. She searched the room and left when she didn't find anything. As she walked down the hall the vampire from earlier jumped out at her from another room. He managed to pin her on the ground and bit down hard on her shoulder. Suddenly he pulled away.

"What are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"You don't taste human." he told her.

"I don't particularly care." she said and used most of her strength to flip him over and cut his head off. Jayla stood up and searched the rest of the rooms for vampires. She found about five more and killed them all. After deciding that there weren't anymore she went downstairs. When she reached the bottom she saw that Dean and Sam had killed the rest of them.

"How many were upstairs?" Sam asked.

"About five." she answered. She decided not to tell them what the vamp had said.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, it's just a bite. I'll be fine." Jayla answered as they walked out the back door.

"Hey Sam. Did you call Bobby yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he said its okay." Sam answered.

"Said what's okay?" Jayla questioned.

"We figured that he could help you figure out why what happened with your arm happened, but there's another job we need to take care of so we asked Bobby if you could stay with him." Dean replied.

"That way we can come back and not have to go looking for you after we're done." Sam added.

"I have mixed feeling about this plan." Jayla said, getting into the car.

"We need to get going as soon as possible so make sure you have your stuff ready." Dean told her when they reached the motel.

"Oi! Don't think that because I helped you today you can order me around. I could've left you to handle those vampires on your own. I'm only going along with this plan because I want to know why a three inch deep bite mark healed in less than two minuets." Jayla said, raising her voice.

"Alright just calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Dean said.

Jayla calmed down a little and then went into her room to get her gear packed up. She was trying to keep busy because every time there was a lull she could hear what the vampire had said.

_Why did he say that? What did he mean by it? More importantly is it true?_


	4. Arriving at Bobby's

Chapter 3

Jayla felt a small bit of relief when the pulled into the scrap yard. They had been driving for what seemed like forever. Being stuck in a car with two men who listened to nothing but AC/DC and Led Zeppelin was not as fun as it sounded. As they stepped out of the car a man came out of the house. He was scruffy looking and was wearing a worn baseball cap. He had red hair just like hers as well.

"Hey Bobby. How's it going?" Dean asked the man as he hugged him.

"As good as this life can get." he answered. "Who's your friend here?"

"Jayla Mccloud, nice to meet you." she introduced her self.

"Bobby Singer. These boys have told me quiet a bit about you." he said.

"Have they now? Hopefully nothing too bad." she said with a smile.

"I'm sure it's not. Why don't you three come inside and get some lunch." Bobby suggested.

They all went in the house and put down their bags. Bobby went in the kitchen and started getting lunch ready. Jayla followed him in and looked around.

"Want any help?" she asked.

"Sure. Can you grab a few condiments from the fridge for me?" he told her.

Jayla nodded and went to the fridge. She didn't really know what he wanted so she guessed.

"So Dean told me about your arm. Any ideas about it?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. It's never really happened before." she answered as she put what she grabbed on the counter.

"Maybe we can figure something out." he said and handed her a knife and some tomatoes.

"Hopefully. To be honest it kind of scares me." she said.

"It would scare me too. Looks like it happened again." he said, looking at her shoulder.

Jayla stopped slicing and looked. He was right. If it wasn't for the blood no one would be able to tell she had been bit.

"I'm not sure if this is cool." she said.

"Not sure if what's cool?" Sam asked as he walked in.

"My shoulder's healed." she answered.

Sam walked over and checked it out. Dean joined him a few second later.

"This is really weird." Dean said.

"You're telling me!" Jayla said.  
"Grab a burger boys. You might as well help us find something while you're here." Bobby said.

Everybody grabbed their food and a book and started reading. About half an hour went by like this. No one talked at all. Finally they all finished their books.

"Well I didn't find anything. What about you guys?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Jayla replied. Sam and Bobby nodded.

"Sammy and I should get going. We'll see you guys in a few days." Dean said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Good luck with all this." Sam told them.

"Be careful you two." Bobby called after them. Jayla simply waved.

After the boys had gone Jayla and Bobby settled in and started reading.

"Hey Bobby can I tell you something?" Jayla asked after a few minuets.

"Of course." Bobby replied.

"When I was in the vampire nest the one that bit me said something that keeps eating at me." she paused for a moment as she remembered it.

"What was it?" Bobby asked.

"He said I didn't taste human."


	5. A run in with death

"It said you didn't taste human? What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked. In all his years of hunting he had never heard of something like this.

"I don't know what it's supposed to mean. He could have just been saying it to mess with me." Jayla answered. She sat down in a chair and grabbed a book. "Might as well see what we can find."

"To be honest I'm not sure if we'll be able to find anything. I've never heard of this before." Bobby said.

"If we find something similar to what's happening I'll take it." Jayla told him.

Bobby shrugged and started reading. The two sat like this for what felt like hours, and when Bobby looked at the clock he saw that it was already six thirty. He put his book down and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. After a few minuets Jayla followed him in and helped. The next two days went on like this. Jayla would help Bobby get the food and they would talk while they ate. Then they each picked up a book and started reading. Jayla was half way through a book when a knock at the door startled her.

"I'll get it." she said as she stood up. She walked over to the door and found Sam and Dean on the other side. "It's about time you two got here. We could use some help."

"So could we." Dean told her.

"You can tell us about it inside." she said.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked as they walked in.

"Pretty good. We ended up going back home." Dean answered.

"Really?" Jayla asked. "Why?"

"Sam kept having these visions of somebody being trapped in there." he said.

"That so? Looks like Jayla isn't the only one that has something weird goin' on." Bobby said.

"Did you manage to save her?" Jayla asked.

"Yeah. Her and her kids." Sam replied.

"That's good. What did you two need help with?" she questioned. She figured it would be Sam, but she wasn't quite sure.

"We found another case. Thought you might want to come along." Dean told her.

Jayla looked over at Bobby. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't need any help before she gave an answer. She hadn't been here for long, but he had grown on her a little bit. He gave her a small nod.

"Sure. I could use some fresh air." she said.

"Alright, we better get going then. See ya Bobby." Dean said.

Jayla went and got her things and then they left.

"So what's the case?" she asked.

"A cop shot his wife and then killed himself." Sam answered.

"Doesn't sound like much." she said.

"If it isn't we can always go back to Bobby's" Dean said as he turned on some music. Highway to hell by AC/DC blasted through the speakers.

"I know how to play this." Jayla commented.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I have an electric back home that I use. I know how to play most of their songs." she answered.

"You just got five times cooler." Dean said.

"Good to know." she said.

Most of the drive was spent in silence except for the music. When they got to the motel Jayla followed Dean into the office. The man behind the counter looked up and his eyes immediately went to Jayla. Dean noticed the look of mild disgust on her face and couldn't help but smile a little.

"What can I do for ya pretty lady?" the man asked, completely ignoring Dean.

"I need two rooms please." she answered.

"Two huh? You two having a little spat?" he asked.

"No we're not. I just need two rooms." she told him. She was already pretty tired and her patience was wearing thin.

"Alrighty then. Any preferences?" he asked, turning to the computer.

"No." Jayla told him.

"You'll be in rooms 56 and 57." he said as he handed her the keys. "And you just let me know if you need any company."

That was the last straw for Jayla. She gave Dean the keys and then grabbed the man by his shirt collar, glaring at him. If looks could kill he would've been ashes by now.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I am not interested in anything you're thinking of, and if you say anything like that to me again I will rip your tongue out through your throat. Are we clear?" she said, her Scottish accent becoming stronger.

"Yes, perfectly clear. Enjoy your stay." he said, his voice going an octave higher.

"Good." Jayla said as she let go of his shirt. She turned around and walked out without a word. Dean followed.

"What happened in there?" Sam asked.

"What happened is that I am very tired and have very little patience." Jayla answered.

"You should have been there man. It was actually pretty awesome." Dean said.

"What room do you want Jayla?" Dean asked.

"I'll take 57." she answered.

Dean tossed her the key as she got in the car.

"The guy looks like he had a run in with death." Sam commented as he looked in the office.

"For him that's exactly what happened."


	6. The Roosevelt Asylum

Jayla was half awake and having a weird dream about socks when a knock at the door disrupted it and woke her up the rest of the way. She moaned, rubbed her eyes, and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Dean standing on the other side.

"I come bearing gifts." he said, holding up a cup of coffee.

"Bless you Dean Winchester." Jayla said as she took it and let him in the room.

"First time I've heard something like that." he told her with a smile.

"So do we have a plan?" she asked.

"Well Sam and I talked to the victim's partner last night. According to him the guy seemed pretty normal before it happened." Dean answered.

"They always do." she said.

"We also found out that they visited the local asylum that night. We're headed over there now, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get some different clothes on." Jayla answered.

She put her coffee down on the dresser, grabbed her favorite outfit from her bag, and headed into the bathroom. Dean looked around the room while he waited. About five minuets later Jayla came out in black jeans, a dark blue tank top with a light brown leather jacket, and her usual combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves. Her knife was strapped to her right thigh, and her long red hair was tied back in a pony tail with a small braided piece hanging out. Dean couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to an asylum?" Jayla asked in a joking manner.

Dean shook his head a little. "Yeah, let's go."

The two headed out the door and met Sam at the car. They all got in and headed to the asylum. Jayla did a mental assessment of the place and decided that it could be worse. Sam climbed the fence first and then helped Jayla get down even though she insisted he didn't need to. Dean hopped over last and the trio headed into the building.

"I've only been in here two minuets and I already don't like this place." Jayla said quietly as they walked down the dimly lit halls.

"This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said. He was holding up a video camera that had the night vision on. Little white orbs danced across the screen.

"So Hailey Joel, you pickin up any vibes?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam looked over at him and then back to the camera. They continued walking until they reached the South Wing.

"I wonder why they chained the door." Jayla said as she inspected the rusty chains on the ground.

"Maybe to keep people out?" Sam suggested.

"Or to keep something in." Dean said, opening the door.

Jayla walked through the door and looked around. This part of the asylum was definitely worse off than the rest of it. They checked out a few rooms to no avail and then they stumbled across what seemed to be a laboratory. The room was about as well lit as the rest of the place, but what made it creepier were the electric chairs, operating tables, and surgical tools.

"Dang. Electroshock, lobotomies. These people did some pretty messed up stuff." Dean said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jayla agreed. She picked up a beheaded baby doll from one of the tables. "I'm somewhat curious as to the story behind this."

"That's the creepiest thing I've seen all day." Sam said.

Jayla nodded and put it back. "So any ideas yet?"

"Not really." Dean muttered.

Sam stopped and picked something up off the ground.

"What is it?" Jayla asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's a clue." he answered.

"Doctor Ellicott, huh? We should check that out." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said and put it down.

"So are we leaving then?" Jayla questioned.

"I'd say so. Not a lot else around here." Dean replied.

Jayla put down a scalpel she had been looking at and followed them out.


	7. Sammy's in trouble!

"What did you two find out?" Jayla asked as they stood outside the asylum. It was the same as before only this time it was almost midnight.

When they had left the asylum earlier that day Sam and Dean went to talk to Doctor Ellicott's son about what happened there. Jayla walked around town and asked anybody that would stop to see what she could find out. They had taken so long that they just met up at the asylum again that night.

"Turns out that there was a riot in the south wing a few years back. That's why it looked so bad." Sam answered.

"That's pretty much what I found out. A lot of the bodies weren't found. Some people said it was because the patients that survived ate them." Jayla said.

"Wouldn't put it past them." Dean said.

They all climbed over the fence and headed inside. Instead of exploring they headed straight for the south wing. Jayla made sure her shotgun was fully loaded and ready to go. She scanned the hallway with her flashlight, her senses working overtime. Dean noticed and smiled a little.

"Nervous?" he asked jokingly.

"No. Trust me this place is nothing compared to the castle I worked back in Scotland." Jayla replied.

"That so? What happened there?" Sam questioned.

"There weren't a lot of ghosts but they were nasty ones. They killed at least seven people." Jayla said.

"Dang." Dean commented.

"Well they were Scottish ghosts." Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jayla asked stopping and turning to face him.

"Nothing." he said.

"That's what I thought. Now let's go find whatever's killing people and get rid of it." she said and started walking again.

"Just out of curiosity how exactly did the ghost kill seven people?" Dean asked.

"Well the ghost themselves didn't actually kill the people. They just made one person go super crazy and brutally murder the other six. We never found all the pieces." Jayla told him.

"Wow. Hopefully that's not the case here." Sam said.

"Unless the ghost we're looking for was murdered in six different ways I doubt it will be. Although the cases do sound similar." she said.

Suddenly Dean stopped in front of a room. He went inside and started looking around. Jayla and Sam followed him in. They pulled back an old bed and found a young girl huddled in the corner. Jayla put her shotgun down and crouched down next to her.

"Hi. My name's Jayla, what's yours?" she asked.

The girl looked up at her. "K-Kat." she answered quietly.

"Well Kat we're here to help you okay." Jayla said.

"Okay." Kat said.

"Is anyone else here?" Dean asked.

"My boyfriend." Kat replied.

"Alright. We'll find him don't worry." Jayla said, trying her best to reassure her. She stood up and held out her hand for Kat. She took her out of the room and Dean and Sam followed.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean said.

"No! I'm leaving here without my boyfriend." Kat told him.

Jayla looked at Dean in a way that said to let her stick around. Dean sighed and gave in.

"Okay you can stay. But you have to do exactly what we say." he said.

Kat nodded. The little group went deeper into the asylum, listening for any sign of Kat's boyfriend. They spent about two hours like this. Finally Dean found him passed out in one of the patient's rooms. Jayla pulled Dean aside.

"I was thinking we should split up. That way we can get those two out of here and figure out what's been going on." she told him.

"Good idea. We can check this place out some more and Sam can take them to the entrance." Dean said.

The two went back to the others and told them the plan. Sam agreed and they parted ways. Dean and Jayla walked silence for a time. They would occasionally look over at each other but that was about it. Finally Jayla broke the silence.

"So how come there's all this stuff of your dad's but no dad?" she asked.

"How did you know that stuff belongs to our dad?" Dean said.

"I didn't. I do now though." she answered with a smirk.

"You are incredibly sneaky." he told her.

"I try. You gonna answer my question?" she said.

"Sure. Our dad is the one that got us into this life. We were practically raised in it. Then Sammy left for college and a couple years after that our dad disappeared. I went to get Sam and that brings us to the present." Dean replied.

"Sounds fun." Jayla said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It was. Now finding our dad is the only thing on Sam's mind." Dean said.

"That's understandable. Also, this room looks like it's worth checking out." she said, walking into a small room. It was messy like all the others but instead of beds and curtains there were filing cabinets and papers.

They walked in and looked around. After a few minuets Dean surfaced with what looked like an old journal.

"Yahtzee!" he said.

Jayla walked over and read it over his shoulder. The journal was Doctor Ellicott's and it talked about the secret experiments he had performed on the patients.

"This is horrible. I can't even imagine what going through that must have been like." Jayla whispered.

"We should go find Sam, make sure everything is okay." Dean said, closing the book.

They left the room and headed towards where they figured Sam would be. Just as they were about to round the corner a gun shot went off and blew away half the wall. Dean shoved Jayla back as it happened.

"What was that?!" he yelled.

"Sorry. Sam said to shoot anything that moves." Kat answered.

"Wait, where is Sam?" Jayla asked as they walked around the corner.

"You guys called him and said to go down to the boiler room." Kat said.

Jayla and Dean looked at each other and instantly knew what was happening.

"We gotta get down there!"


	8. Scottish people are always angry

Jayla and Dean ran as fast as they could down to the basement. When they reached the boiler room Dean practically broke the door trying to open it. They rushed in and found Sam standing there, as if he was waiting for them.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine." Sam answered.

"Good. Let's get going then." Dean told him.

"You know, I'm really tired of you always giving me orders." Sam said.

"What?" Dean said.

"You heard me. You're constantly telling me what to do. Who gave you the right?" he replied.

"Dean I'm pretty sure I know what's going on here." Jayla said.

"Oh you do? Please enlighten my brother." Sam told her.

Jayla ignored Sam and continued. "Remember what we found out about Ellicott? He was using electro shock therapy on the patients. Unfortunately that made them extremely angry. Ellicott's body was never found after the riot. His ghost is still performing those experiments. He did it to Sam."

"That actually explains a lot." Dean said.

"Thank you for the history lesson Jayla, but I need to talk with my brother." Sam said. He pulled out his shotgun and blasted Jayla in the chest. She flew through the door and skidded to the other side of the hall.

"Sam what the hell!?" Dean yelled.

"Your turn." Sam told him as he shot him as well. Dean went flying through makeshift door that had been hiding Doctor Ellicott's lab.

Jayla groaned and did her best to stand up. She brushed the salt and dirt off her clothes looked around for something to use. She found a pipe and picked it up. When she walked into the lab she found Sam hovering over Dean and pointing a pistol at his head. Jayla swung the pipe as hard as she could and hit Sam square in the head. He collapsed onto Dean who pushed him onto the floor.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Definitely going to have a few bruises though." she answered.

"Good to hear. Any idea where Ellicott is?" he said.

"Nope, but I'm fairly certain he's somewhere in here." she told him.

"What makes you think that?" he questioned.

"Well he was killed in the riot right? If I was one of the patients I would probably bring him down here and do to him what he did to me." Jayla said.

"That is somewhat disturbing." Dean told her. "But also kind of cool at the same time."

"Thanks. Now all we gotta do is find his body and torch it before his ghost get here." she said with a smile.

They were about to search the room when out of no where Ellicott's ghost appeared. He went after Jayla and began, what looked like to Dean, the same thing he had done to Sam. Jayla screamed in pain as Dean desperately searched for something iron. He found Sam's shotgun and fired it at the ghost. Jayla fell to the ground as it disappeared. Dean ran over to Jayla to see if she was alright.

"Jayla! Hey you okay!?" he shouted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You don't need to shout." she told him as she sat up.

"You're not going to go postal on me are you?" he asked.

"No. Whatever he tried to do didn't work." she replied.

"How? Why?"

"You have been non stop questions today. The answer to that particular one is that I'm Scottish. We're always angry."

Just then they heard Sam moan and get up. Dean went over to help him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." he answered.

"Glad to see you're okay, but right now we need to find a body." Jayla said.

Sam and Dean nodded and the trio began to search the room. Dean found something and motioned for the others to come over. They all crouched in front of a cupboard and opened it.

"That's just lovely." Jayla said as she looked at the small disheveled body of Doctor Ellicott.

"Time to light this sucker up." Dean said. He put the gasoline and salt on the body and was about to burn it when the ghost decided to come back.

Jayla grabbed the salt from Dean and chucked it at the ghost. She wasn't sure how much actually got out, but it seemed to do the trick. The ghost left and Dean tossed the matches onto the body.

"Burn you bloody bastard." Jayla said as she stood and watched the flames.

"You scare me sometimes." Sam told her.

"It's for a very good reason, trust me." Dean said.

"Probably." Jayla agreed.

After making sure the whole place wouldn't burn down they went back upstairs to Kat and her boyfriend.

"Did you fix it?" Kat asked.

"Yes we did. Now why don't we get you two out of here?" Jayla said.

Kat nodded and the group made their way to the entrance of the asylum. Jayla made sure the two teens were alright and gave them her number in case anything else happened.

"Think they'll be okay?" Sam asked as they watched them drive away.

"They'll be fine. Scared for life maybe." Dean said.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, sorry for shooting you Jayla." Sam apologized.

"It's fine. It's not the first time I've been shot and it won't be last." she told him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need some food and some sleep." Dean said as they got in the car.

"I'm with ya on that one." Jayla said.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Been busy and such. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far I know I am. I just love hearing Jayla's Scottish accent when I write :) Feel free to tell whatever you want in the reviews and thank you to everyone who's followed and all the jazz. I love you all! **


	9. Watch and wait

**Chapter 11 **

Jayla sat on a tree stump with a little boy and girl sitting in her lap. They were sitting in front of an old house that Dean and Sam were currently in. Jayla had wanted to stay and help with the rawhead, seeing as she knew a lot about them, but Dean had said she needed to make sure the kids were alright. She didn't mind being out here with the kids, but she'd gotten a bad feeling when she left. Just then Sam came out of the house carrying Dean with him.

"What happened?" Jayla asked.

"Dean managed to get himself electrocuted." Sam answered.

"Sounds like him. You get him to a hospital, I'll catch up as soon as I can." she said.

"How are you going to get there?" Sam asked.

"I'll figure something out." she replied.

Sam nodded, put Dean in the Impala, and drove off. Jayla watched him go and then looked down at the two children sleeping in her lap. She let them use her phone to call their parents, so at least she would have a ride out of here. It was forty five minuets later when Jayla walked up to a very worried Sam in the hospital.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now." he told her.

"Well best we can do is wait and hope that he doesn't die." she said, sitting down in a chair.

"I seem to be doing that a lot." Sam muttered.

The two waited for what seemed like hours until a doctor finally came out to the waiting room. Sam woke up Jayla, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and they stood up as the doctor approached.

"So how is he?" Sam asked.

"He's fine for now. There was extensive damage to his heart and we weren't able to fix all of it. I'm sorry to say this, but for right now all we can do is keep him comfortable."

"You mean he's going to die? You have to do something!" Sam said, shouting the last part.

Jayla put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down. Then she turned to the doctor. "Thank you for all that you've done Doctor. Can we go see him?"

"He's still asleep for now. If you come back in the morning he should be well enough to have visitors."

"Okay. Thank you again for everything."

With that Jayla led Sam out of the hospital and towards the Impala. She decided that he shouldn't be driving and made him get in the passenger seat. After getting a room for herself and Sam at the local motel she left Sam there and went to get some dinner. When she came back Sam was already on his laptop looking for ways to help Dean.

"You should get some sleep." she said.

"I can't. I've got figure out a way to help Dean." he told her.

Jayla pulled out a chair and looked him in the eyes."Sam, I've been on the road with you for almost five months now. If there's one thing I've noticed it's that you hardly ever sleep. If you don't get some rest soon you're going to be the one that needs help. I think Dean would agree with me on this one."

Sam looked down at the table for a few moments before closing his laptop with a sigh. Jayla patted his shoulder, stood up, and walked to the door.

"I'll come get you when it's time to leave. Goodnight." she said, closing the door behind her.

Jayla sighed and opened the trunk of the Impala to get her duffle bag. When she closed trunk she stopped and looked around. After making sure that no one was there she went to her room. She stopped again at the door and turned around. Jayla could've sworn someone was watching her but she couldn't see anyone or anything. Shrugging it off she went into her room. Ten feet away in some bushes two voices could be heard.

"We should just go get her." one said.

"No. We have our orders. We watch and wait."


	10. Doctor get up

**Chapter 10 **

The next morning Sam practically dragged Jayla to the hospital with him. When they got there the nurse told them that Dean was finally awake. Jayla knocked on the doorframe of Dean's room while Sam rushed in. Dean looked up and smiled at them.

"How are you holding up?" Jayla asked.

"Good." Dean answered. "The doctor told me the news."

"Dean I promise that I'm gonna find a way to help you." Sam said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Dean told him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Jayla said.

"I'm going to do some more research." Sam said.

"Okay. I'll stay here." Jayla said.

Sam nodded and then left the room.

"Did he get any sleep last night?" Dean asked Jayla.

"I'm not sure. With the way he was I doubt that he did." She answered.

Dean nodded and looked at the T.V. Jayla sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"You know he's not going to stop until he finds a way to make sure you don't die." She said.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble." He said.

"Do you know if anybody followed you guys?" she asked.

"No. Why?" he replied, looking at her.

"I thought I heard something last night at the motel. I just wanted to make sure." She answered.

"Why did you stay here?" Dean asked.

"You look like you could use some company." Jayla answered. "Also because you're planning on getting out of here and with the condition you're in you won't be able to that alone."

Dean looked over at her in mild disbelief. "You mind helping me leave now?"

"Now's not a good time. Let's let Sam get a little work done." She said.

"Good idea." He agreed.

Jayla leaned against the bed and for the next hour she and Dean watched whatever came on the T.V. Then after the nurse came and went Jayla stood up and walked out of the room. When she came back in she was wearing a lab coat.

"What's with the doctor get up?" Dean asked. "And where did you get it?"

"The doctor get up is going to help me get you out of here. As for how I got it, let's just say that the details aren't important." She replied.

Jayla helped Dean take out all the needles and tubes and then gave him his clothes. When he was done changing she let him lean on her as they walked out of the room. Luckily they didn't run into any problems on the way out of the hospital. Jayla hot wired a car, dropped Dean off at the motel room, and then went to get some food. When she came back Sam and Dean were loading up the Impala.

"I'm going to assume you found something." She said as she tossed the food Dean had asked for to him.

"Yep, we're going to Nebraska." Sam told her.

"Alright. I'll just take this car and follow you guys. No sense in leaving it here." She said.

"See you there then." Dean said as he got in the car.

She went into her room to get her things and put them in the car. When she came back out Sam and Dean had already left.

"Figures." She said to herself.

She was about to get in the car when she thought heard someone call her name. She turned around and made sure to keep a hand near the knife strapped to her right thigh. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Jayla got in the car and drove out of the parking lot, trying not to think about what just happened.


	11. Black eyes

Jayla began to question Sam's plan the moment she pulled up to the large tent in the middle of a mud field. She was glad that her hair was in a ponytail when she got out and was blasted in the face with wind.

"Why are we here exactly?" she asked Sam.

"A friend of our dad's said this Roy LaGrange is a healer." He answered

"Let's hope it's true." She said.

Jayla let Dean lean on her as they made their towards the tent. There was a man standing out front saying that Roy LaGrange was a fraud.

"If that guy is right I'm gonna be pissed." Dean said.

Just then two women came to entrance of the tent.

"Roy LaGrange is not a fraud. He is a great man." One of them said. Judging by her looks Jayla guessed she was about their age.

"Are you two together?" the other woman asked Jayla and Dean.

"Oh no. He was jus being an idiot and managed to get himself electrocuted." Jayla answered. "His brother and I are hoping he can get some help here."

"Well it's about to start. It was nice meeting you." The woman said.

With that everyone went inside the tent. Jayla looked around and noticed some security cameras on the posts. Sam got some seats for them near the front and they sat down just as LaGrange come on stage.

"He's blind." Jayla whispered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"LaGrange is blind." She told him.

"Great. I'm supposed to get healed by an old blind guy." Dean muttered.

Suddenly LaGrange stopped talking and a silence fell over the crowd. Then he pointed at Dean.

"Come on up here son." He said.

Jayla nudged Dean and he walked up onto the stage. Sam watched eagerly as LaGrange placed his hand on Dean's forehead. Jayla had to force herself to stay in her seat as Dean started convulsing. Sam ran up to the stage as soon as LaGrange stepped away. Sam helped him up and everyone started clapping and cheering.

"It really worked." Jayla said as they walked out of the tent. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Dean answered.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I could go for some food though." Dean said.

"Why don't you two go ahead, I'll catch up." Jayla told them.

"Okay. We'll call and tell you where we're staying." Sam said.

Jayla nodded and watched them go. Then she walked over to the side of the house that was near the tent. She looked around and didn't see anyone. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she grabbed it, spun around, and at the same time grabbed her knife. She pinned the mystery person against the house and held the knife to their throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"If you take the knife away I'll tell ya." They replied.

"Not happening. Just tell me what I want to know." Jayla demanded.

"Fine. I was sent here to keep an eye on you." They said.

"Sent by who?" she questioned.

"I'm not allowed to tell you sweetheart. Hell, you weren't even supposed to know I was here." The stranger told her.

"Well you aren't very good at your job are you?" Jayla said. "Look, if you leave me alone I promise not to kill you."

"What makes you think you can kill me?" they asked.

"If it bleeds you can kill it." She answered.

With that Jayla backed away and waited for them to go. As they left she could've sworn she saw their eyes turn pure black.

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been really busy and I just haven't had the time. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it wasn't that good. I've been kinda down lately and your mood affects your writing. Please leave reviews :)**


	12. No more following

Jayla sat on her motel bed looking through the contacts on her phone, trying to find someone that could tell her what was going on. So far she hadn't found anything. She gave up and threw her phone down on the bed. Just then a knock sounded at the door. Jayla opened it and saw Sam on the other side.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Okay then." She said, stepping aside to let him in. "What's going on?"

"You know how Dean got healed by LaGrange. Well it turns out that somebody else died at the exact same moment he was healed." Sam answered.

"Really?" Jayla asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't that far from here." He replied.

"Are you gonna go check it out?" she said.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me." Sam said.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

She grabbed her phone from the bed and followed him out the door to the Impala.

"Is Dean not coming?" she asked.

"No. He's going to go talk with LaGrange and see what he can find out." Sam answered.

"Guess that means I get shotgun then." Jayla said as she opened the passenger door.

Sam got in the driver's seat and the two drove out of the parking lot. About fifteen minuets later they arrived at the pool the man had died at. Jayla pulled her hair into a ponytail and checked the fake badge in her jacket before getting out of the car. While Sam talked with the witness she checked the place out, looking for anything that would give them a lead. That's when she noticed the clock.

"Has this clock always been broken?" she asked.

"No. After his death it just stopped. Hasn't moved since." He answered.

"Well, thank you for your time sir. We'll call if we have any more questions." Sam said.

Jayla followed him out of the building and then stopped him by the car.

"Sam I think I may know what's doing this." She said.

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

"I think it may be a reaper. I ran into one with my brother in Scotland." She answered.

"Your brother. The one who's in prison for a triple homicide?" Sam said.

"It wasn't his fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was always a sloppy hunter. Point is that reapers can stop time. That's usually how they get you." Jayla told him.

"Okay then. How do we stop it?" he said.

"Well it will be pretty tricky. The only ones that can see a reaper are its victims. And as far as I know there isn't a way to kill them." She replied.

"Great. A monster we can't kill. We should get back to Dean and let him know what we found out." Sam said.

The two hunters went back to the motel and met Dean at the room.

"Find anything good?" he asked.

"Yeah. Jayla said she thinks it might be a reaper." Sam answered.

"A reaper? As in the Grimm Reaper?" Dean said.

"Yes and no. There's not just one reaper, there are hundreds." Jayla told him.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Well I had a lovely talk with LaGrange and his wife. Turns out he had cancer a while back and then by some miracle was healed. Ever since then he's been able to do the same for others." Dean answered.

"Huh. We should find out what we can on reapers. See if there's a way to kill them." Sam said.

"You two go ahead and do that. There's something I have to take care of." Jayla said as she looked out the window.

With that she left the room and walked over to the diner across the street. As she walked in she spotted the man from earlier in a booth on the far end. She went over and sat down across from him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"I already told you that." He replied.

"I need more information than that." She said.

"Like what? I'm under strict orders to not give away any names or locations. And trust me, you do not want to make my boss angry." He said.

"Well, can you give me your name?"

"It's Gideon."

"I'm going to assume that you already know mine."

"Yep. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Not really, but there is one thing I want to tell you." Jayla said as she stood up, putting her hands on the table.

"Fire away."

"If you don't stop following me I will make your worst nightmare seem like a paradise."

Jayla left without another word and walked back to the motel. She wasn't exactly sure if what she did was the best choice, but at the moment all she cared about was making sure he stopped following her.

**I am once again very sorry for the haitus of late. I just got a job and if you add that to my school you get a very busy week. I'm going to try to write more now that things are quieting down. Please make sure to leave reviews for me :) They help me get an idea of what you guys want to see happen with the story. **


	13. Mind reading and reapers

**Hello everyone, sorry I've been on hiatus for so long. I started a new story and got really wrapped up in it. But now I'm back with a new, very long chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**~ Master's daughter**

* * *

Instead of going back to help Sam and Dean with research Jayla took a walk around the town. It didn't take long seeing as the town wasn't that big. She stopped by a park bench and sat down, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds around her. There was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves and she could hear a few bats flying above her head. When she lived in Scotland her mother had taught her to use all her senses to their fullest. Her brother was always better at it than she was, but she was always the one that had to bail him out. Jayla opened her eyes when she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking over she saw that it was Dean.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked.

"No, I was just sitting." She answered.

"Sam and I think we've figured out how to stop the reaper. We're pretty sure that Lagrange's wife is controlling it."

"Sounds about right. Did you find anything that might back that theory?"

"I did actually. When I went over to their house today I found a little black book that looked like it had been take out recently. It had a binding spell for reaper inside it."

"That means all we have to do is find out what she's using to control it."

"You seem to know a lot more than you're letting on."

"Whenever my mom wouldn't let me go on a hunt with her I would read the lore books almost the entire time she was gone. I could probably answer any question about anything."

"I might have to test that"

"Go ahead."

"Alright then. For how long each month does a werewolf change?"

"About a week."

"Are vampire affected by the sun?"

"In a way. It's more of a nasty sunburn to them."

"Do demons exist?"

"Yes."

Dean got an impressed look on his face and then stood up.

"We should head back to the motel. We've got a reaper to stop." He said.

"And I seriously need sleep. I don't know how I'm awake right now." Jayla said as she stood up.

The two walked back to the motel in relative silence, and Jayla went straight to her room when they got there, only taking off her shoes before falling into bed.

The next morning there was another service and a few more people got healed. While everyone was leaving Jayla pulled Sam and Dean aside.

"I watched Mrs. Lagrange during the healings and noticed that she was to the side of the stage holding her necklace. I think that's what she's using to control the reaper." She told them.

"So it's not that cross right there." Sam said, pointing to a cross sculpture on the stage.

"No, it's not. And we shouldn't just go over and try to take her necklace either." She said.

"You mean like Dean is doing right now?" Sam asked.

Jayla looked over and saw Dean was about to try and take the necklace.

"Yeah, like that." She answered with a sigh.

_How much of an idiot can one person be? _ She thought.

Jayla and Sam watched as two police officers came over and kicked Dean out of the tent. They walked out and Jayla noticed a strange man standing near the LaGrange's. He was bald and was wearing a black suit. His skin was pale and he had veins running along his head. When they made eye contact he seemed surprised that she was looking at him.

"Who's that?" she asked Dean quietly. "The man standing by LaGrange."

"There's nobody there." He told her.

"Yes there is, he's standing right there." She said.

"Jayla, there isn't anyone there." Dean said. "Also, we aren't allowed back here."

"Well then let's go. I don't want to have to bail anyone out again." She said as she walked back to the Impala.

"What do you mean again?" Sam asked.

"I always had to bail my brother out when we were teenagers." She answered.

"Do you think you could distract those two police officers later?" Dean asked her.

"Of course I could." Jayla answered. "Why do you need me too?"

"Because the blonde chick and her mom are coming back for a 'private healing' later. And that means somebody is going to die." He replied.

"How do you know they're coming back?" Sam said, leaning on the passenger side of the car.

"I overheard LaGrange talking to them." He told him.

"What time are we coming back?" Jayla asked.

"In about ten minuets." Dean answered.

"How about you two take the Impala somewhere the cops won't see it and I'll figure out who LaGrange's wife is going to target next." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

"Yeah. Maybe since you can somehow see the reaper you should stick with the person once you find them." Sam told her.

"Good idea. I'll see you two soon." Jayla said as she walked away.

"Why do you think she can see the reaper?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Well, I'm starting to think she's the biggest case we'll ever find."

"What makes you think that?"

"She heals faster than anything I've seen and she can see something that nothing else can."

"You're talking about her like she's something we'd hunt."

"Maybe she is, Sam. We don't know."

"She's a person, Dean."

"What person do you know that can get bitten by a vampire and walk away two minuets later, completely fine?"

"If we stay here any longer the cops are going to find us."

"Don't think this conversation is over. We need to decide if we should send her back to Bobby's." Dean said as he got in the car.

Sam said nothing and slipped into the car. Meanwhile Jayla was sneaking around LaGrange's house, trying to find out who was going to be targeted next. As she looked through the bookcase she noticed that a small area wasn't as dusty as the rest of the shelf. She pulled out the book and found a smaller black one behind it and pulled it out as well. As she leafed through it a newspaper clipping fell to the floor. She picked it up and saw that the person who wrote the article was the same man that had been standing outside protesting LaGrange all week. In the book itself was the spell for binding a reaper.

"She's going after the reporter." Jayla whispered to herself.

She put the books back and went out the window. When she reached the tent the two police officers from before were standing at the entrance. Jayla took a deep breath and walked over.

"You can't go in the tent, ma'am." One of them said.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"LaGrange is performing a private healing." He answered.

"Do you two really believe that LaGrange can heal people?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side a little.

"I do." The first officer replied.

"So do I.," the second agreed.

"And why is that? Couldn't the people be faking it?" she said.

"They could but they aren't." the second officer told her.

"LaGrange is a great is a great man." The first said.

Jayla was about to say something when her head started hurting. The weird part about this headache was that she could hear voices in her head, and she could've sworn they belonged to the policemen.

_She's pretty. And Scottish too. _

_I hope LaGrange can help that poor girl. I'd hate to see her go so young. _

Jayla stumbled back a little and put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" the first officer asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a wee moment." She answered as she walked away. She leaned against one of the cars and waited for the headache to die down. Then she heard someone yell for help.

"Feck! I forgot about the reporter." She said.

Jayla ran to where the yell came from and saw the reporter being chased by the reaper.

"Over here!" she called out.

Then man ran over and hid behind her.

"Please tell me you can see that thing." He said, fear very evident in his voice.

"Yes I can." She told him. "We need to keep you away from it until my friend can get rid of it."

"What is it anyways?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She replied. "This way."

With that she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the reaper. They got about fifteen feet away and then hid behind a car.

_This is one intense chick. Nice ass too. _

Jayla slapped him upside the head and then checked for the reaper.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"For what you just thought." She answered.

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know. I do know, however, that the reaper is almost on top of us."

"That thing is a reaper? Like the Grimm Reaper?"

"Yes and no."

"It's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's gone. Look."

Jayla looked out from behind the car and saw that the reaper was indeed gone.

"I wonder where it went." She said.

Just then her phone started ringing. She took it out of her jacket pocket and answered it.

"Jayla it's Dean. I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I'm on my way to you, I need you to punch it in the face or something."

"You want me to punch a reaper in the face?!"

"Yes."

"Why don't you keep it distracted and I'll get the necklace instead?"

"That plan is much better. Give me a minuet and I'll lead them out to you."

"Okay, bye."

Jayla hung up and put her phone back in her jacket pocket. Then she put the reporter behind another car and looked for Dean. She saw him running from behind the house with reaper hot on his tail. When he ran past her she saw Mrs. LaGrange standing under a lamppost. She snuck over and then quickly grabbed the necklace and threw it on the ground where it shattered to pieces.

"No!" Mrs. LaGrange cried out.

"It's over. You're done killing innocent people." Jayla said.

"I was just trying to help." She said.

Before Jayla could say anything else the reaper appeared and started to kill Mrs. LaGrange. Jayla tried to stop it but the reaper threw her back into a car. Dean ran over to her and Sam got there as he was helping her up.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. Although I don't think she is." Jayla answered, pointing to a now dead Mrs. LaGrange.

"Guess the reaper didn't like being trapped." Dean said.

"I wouldn't like being bound and forced to kill people either." Jayla commented.

"We should go before anyone started asking questions." Dean said.

Jayla and Sam nodded and the trio went back to the Impala, stopped by to get their stuff from the motel, and then drive off to find another case.


	14. Finding out the truth

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't posted in so long, as usual, I got really busy with life. But now I'm not that busy so hopefully I can get back on a regular posting schedule. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a big one so make sure you have time to read it. And thank you to everyone that had followed and faved even thought I haven't written anything. I love you all and thank you sooo much for reading my story :)  
**

**~ Master's daughter.**

* * *

Sam, Jayla, and Dean were all lounging in the boy's motel room when Dean's phone started ringing. He picked it up and went outside.

"Sooooo, Jayla, how long have you known about your ability?" Sam asked as he waited for his brother to return.

"I suppose that I've known about it my whole life. I've just never really thought about it until you two started making a big deal out of it." She answered.

"Well, we haven't exactly seen anything like it before." He said.

"That's true. And there's nothing in the lore about it either." She said.

"Maybe my dad can help us with it. He knows a lot more than I do."

"I hope. I mean, who doesn't love not knowing what non-human thing they are?"

Before Sam could say anything Dean came back into the motel room and announced that they needed to leave.

"Why?" Jayla asked as she stood up.

"An old friend of mine, Cassie, just called. She says there's something going on in her home town that's right up our ally." He replied.

"Where does she live?" Sam questioned.

"Mississippi. If we leave now we should get there by late tonight." He answered, grabbing his duffle bag off the bed.

"You seem like you're in a hurry." Jayla commented.

"Yeah, I am. She made it sound like it was really urgent on the phone." Dean said.

"Well, you two can go ahead without me. I'll catch up tomorrow." She told them.

"Why aren't you coming?" Dean asked.

"I'm meeting up with my brother later today." She replied.

"I take it he got out of jail." Sam said.

"Yep. He called me last night and said he might know something that could help me. Something about why I heal so quickly." She told him.

"Really?" Dean said.

"Yep. I'll call when I get to Mississippi." She said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." Dean said. "We better get going Sammy."

Sam nodded and went out the door with his brother. Jayla sighed and left a few minuets after them. She walked half way across the town to a little diner on Main Street. She went in and sat down in the booth closet to the door.

The diner was fairly small with about seven four people booths. There was a counter to the left of them where people ordered and picked up their food. Jayla took her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook it out. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her brother standing over her. His short hair was a firey red like hers and his sky blue eyes always had a look of excitement in them.

"Hey there sis." He said with a smile.

"Aindreas. How have you been?" Jayla asked as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"I've been good. What about you?" he answered, sitting down across from her.

"I've been alright. I met up with a couple other hunters a few weeks ago." She replied.

"Really? What are their names?" Aindreas asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. They're good hunters. Some of the best that I've seen." Jayla said.

"The Winchesters? I've heard about them." He said.

"They have been trying to help me figure out what's going on."

"Ah yes. That's the reason that I'm here."

"Well, I like to think that you just wanted to visit your little sister."

"That too. But you also said that you had a three-inch deep bite in you shoulder that healed in five minuets. I talked to mom and dad about what you told me, and they agreed that it's time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Aindreas looked out the window for a moment and didn't say anything. Then he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Aindreas, tell me what?" Jayla asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Jayla, there's no easy way to tell you this, and you might not believe me. Mom and dad aren't your actual parents. You were adopted."

"I was what? Why mom and dad tell me about this sooner?"

"They would have but due to the nature of your adoption, they decided not to."

"And what, exactly, was the nature of my adoption?"

"I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this. You know that angels and demons are real, right?"

"Yes, of course I do. We've run into both multiple times."

"Well, as you know, they normally don't like each other. But one day that all changed. The archangel Azreal was going about the earth when she ran into a demon. I don't know the name of said demon but the story says that he and Azreal fell in love. Of course they knew neither the demons nor the angels would like it so they kept their relationship a secret."

"I have a feeling that didn't end well."

"Would you stop interrupting? And no, it didn't. Azreal eventually became pregnant with the demon's baby, and when the other angels found out about it they got angry. Murder angry. Lucky for Azreal her brother Lucifer stepped in and saved her. He managed to convince everyone to leave his sister alone and let her have her baby. Unfortunately the only way the angels would agree to it was if she gave the baby to a human family. Azreal agreed to the conditions."

Here Aindreas paused. The look on Jayla's face was one of confusion.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"You are Azreal's child. She chose our family to take you in and keep you safe from the other angels. That's why you've been healing so quickly." He explained.

Jayla leaned back and tried to wrap her head around what she had just been told. Her whole life she could feel that she was different from everyone else, but she never paid too much attention to it. Now she knew why. It wasn't because she was a hunter or because she was a Scot living in America. It was because she was an archangel demon hybrid. Something that had never existed before and most likely never would again.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in." her brother said.

"Of course it's a lot to take in! I just found out that I'm not even human! I mean, I had already figured that part out but to be told that you're an archangel demon hybrid. Yeah, it's a lot." She half yelled.

"Be quiet. You never know who's an angel or demon." He told her.

"Why would I care?" she asked.

"Because you aren't supposed to exist, which means both sides want you dead." He answered.

"Well that's nice." She muttered. "We should leave before anything happens. Also I've got to catch up with Sam and Dean in Mississippi."

"How about I come with you? I've always wanted to meet the Winchesters." Aindreas said as they stood up.

Jayla thought about it for a second. "Fine, you can come. But you have to do what we say. I don't want you ending up in jail again."

"Alright." He agreed.

With that the two walked out the door and Aindreas drove them back to the motel so Jayla could get her stuff. Then they started the long journey to Mississippi.

_**Back at the diner **_

A man with ear length brown hair and hazel eyes watched as Jayla and Aindreas left the diner. Across from him sat another man. This one had short light brown hair and blue eyes.

"What do you think Balthazar? Should we have talked to her?" the first man asked.

"I'm not sure Gabriel." He answered.

"Well, we should at least keep an eye on her. Who knows what other angels Mikey has after her." Gabriel said.

"I agree. Do you know where she's headed next?" Balthazar asked as he stood up.

"Yep. She's meeting up with the Winchesters in Mississippi."

"Sounds like fun. Let's get going."


	15. Training day part 1

**So for this chapter I was wondering if I should stay on the episodes plot line, but the my brain decided not to. Now we have this and I think it's gong to be awesome. The next few chapters will mainly focus on Jayla with a few cameos here and there. When she joins back up with Sam and Dean it will be about the start of season 4. Anyways, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and all that jazz. I love you all!  
**

**~ Master's daughter**

* * *

Jayla and Aindreas drove through the night and made it to Mississippi at about five in the morning. They stopped at a motel and Jayla went into the office to see if Sam and Dean had gotten there yet. She took the room next to theirs and had Aindreas take their stuff in while she went to talk to them.

"Jayla, when did you get here?" Sam asked when he opened the door.

"My brother and I just got here. You?" she said.

"We got here about an hour ago. We stopped at a bar on the way here and Dean wouldn't stop flirting with the waitress. Did you say that your brother was here?"

"Yeah, he's just getting everything situated. I just wanted to let you guys know I was here."

"Okay, thanks. We were planning on heading over to talk to Cassie at nine. That okay with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jayla replied.

"Jayla, when did you get here?" Dean asked, walking to the doorway.

"A few minuets ago." She told him.

Aindreas had finished and walked over to stand by his sister.

"Sam, Dean, this is my older brother Aindreas." She said.

Sam shook his hand and Dean waved.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said.

"Likewise. I trust that you too have been taking good care of my baby sister?" Aindreas asked with a smile.

"Only when she let us." Sam answered.

"Which is never." Dean muttered.

Jayla laughed and softly punched her brother on the arm. Then the four all said goodnight to each other and the two Scots went to their motel room.

The next morning Sam and Dean went to talk to Cassie while Jayla and Aindreas went to talk to the police. Jayla put her hair up in a ponytail and straightened her jacket before they walked into the station. Aindreas asked the girl at the desk where the sheriff was while Jayla looked around. Aindreas caught her attention and they went into the sheriff's office.

"Sheriff Barnes?" Aindreas asked.

"Yes. And who might you be?" he answered.

"I'm Agent Stonewall this is my partner, Agent Novack. We're here about the recent deaths." Aindreas said.

"Why did the FBI send out two agents for a car accident?" the sheriff questioned.

"There seems to be a rash of them in Mississippi, and we're curious as to why." Jayla replied as she and her brother sat down.

"Sheriff, do you know why exactly the victim was pushed off the road?" Aindreas said.

"No, I don't. There weren't even any secondary tire tracks at the scene. Normally I would say the driver lost control, but the car looks like it was hit multiple times." He told him.

"So what you're telling us is that a phantom car did this?" Jayla asked.

"Well no. We're just not sure what happened." He answered.

"Is there any way that we can look at the accident scene, Sheriff Barnes?" Aindreas asked.

"Since you're FBI you two can just go on down there on your own." The sheriff replied.

"Thank you for your time." Jayla said.

With that the two siblings left and headed over to the scene of the accident. Sam and Dean were already there, so they waited until they were done. The two brothers spotted them and went over.

"What did the sheriff say?" Dean asked.

"He said that there aren't any secondary tire tracks. So they can't say that it was another vehicle that caused this." Jayla answered.

"Awesome." Dean said.

"So, a ghost car killed this guy?" Sam said.

"That's what I'm thinking. There have been reports of phantom cars before. Drivers that died horrible deaths while on the road and still drive the same stretch over and over again." Aindreas said.

"You two are just founts of paranormal information." Dean said.

"Thank you, I do try so hard." Jayla said sarcastically.

Sam and Aindreas started talking so Dean and Jayla stood and waited. Jayla looked around at the police officers and noticed one of them looked different than all the others. Not in the 'everyone is unique' way, more in the 'scary monster' way. She walked away from the group a little so that she could get a closer look. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and then a gush a wind. When she looked around she realized that she was now in someone's house. She spun around and saw two men standing behind her.

The first had golden brown hair that went just below his ears, hazel eyes, and a michvieous grin. The second man had short light brown hair, blue eyes, and a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"What the hell just happened?" Jayla yelled.

"Calm down there. We just want to talk." The first man told her.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? You just kidnapped me!" she shouted at him.

Before anyone could say anything thunder started to shake the house and two of the windows broke.

"Jayla you really need to just calm down." The second man said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, bringing her volume down. As she did the thunder slowly died away.

"We know your name because we're angels. My name is Balthazar and this is my brother, Gabriel." He replied.

"Angels. I've been abducted by bloody angels." Jayla muttered to herself.

"Well, technically I'm an archangel." Gabriel said.

"Right, cause you're the messanger of God and all that jazz." She said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We wanted to talk to you about what your brother told you." Balthazar told her.

"You mean about me being half archangel half demon?" She questioned.

"Yes, about that." He answered.

"Jayla, you have an incredible amount of power inside you. The thunder you heard just now. That was you. We want to teach you how to use it." Gabriel said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you'll let us."

Jayla was silent for a few minuets while she thought about this decision. If she said yes she didn't know what would happen. She wasn't sure if she would be able to se Aindreas, Sam, and Dean again. But if she didn't say yes, there was the possibility of the people around her being in danger.

"Alright, I'll let you teach me." She finally said.

"Great! Now, you'll probably spend most of your time here but you can visit people whenever you want." Gabriel told her as he lead her to a set of stairs that led to a spacious basement.

The basement was barely furnished and had thick black carpeting.

"Why the black shag carpet?" Jayla asked.

"Makes for softer landings." Balthazar replied.

When she stepped onto the carpet Jayla had the sudden urge to take her shoes off and walk around barefoot.

"You can do that if you want." Gabriel said, as if he had read her thoughts.

She smiled a little bit and kicked her shoes off. The carpet was surprisingly soft underneath her feet.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"Well, you're a hunter so we won't really have to teach you how to fight. That frees us up to show you how to use your powers. Have you noticed anything unusual happening lately?" He answered.

"I've been healing a lot faster. And I think I've been reading people's thoughts." She explained.

"Yep, your powers are coming through." Balthazar said. "Although I wonder why so late."

"No sense in dwelling on it now. Let's get to work." Gabriel said, clasping his hands together.


End file.
